


As a Man

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Genderswap, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: As a woman, Sheppard had developed a worrying inclination for gossip.





	As a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this fic I rediscovered in my old folders. It's flashfic, written for an anonmeme challenge to write Sheppard saying “as a man” in a fic, as some felt he'd never do that. But there's very little John Sheppard won't do when it comes to seducing Rodney McKay . . .

As a man, Sheppard had been far more inclined to smirk and lean and snark with Rodney than to share any of his feelings, but as a woman, he'd developed a worrying inclination for gossip.

Only that morning, Rodney had been dismayed to enter the lab and find Sheppard in a cozy huddle with Miko, both of them breaking off guiltily when he entered the room. It was disturbing and wrong and what with the hips and the breasts and the slinkiness and the hair that was somehow attractively perky now, rather than crazy, Rodney thought he might be going a little bit insane.

He snapped one day when Sheppard called by in the morning to walk down to the mess hall. The door swished open and John batted her. His. _Her._  Oh for fuck's sake, _his_ eyelashes at Rodney and made some comment about how the blue science shirt Rodney was wearing brought out the color in his eyes.

Rodney glared at him. "Look, Sheppard, this can't go on. You'd never have noticed what color my eyes were, as a man. You're freaking me out!"

"How would you know what I was thinking about as a man, Rodney?" Sheppard drawled, pouting. "You're not exactly Mr. Observant, y'know."

"Yes, well, I'll grant you that. But you'd never have let on what you were thinking, or, or, _feeling,_ god forbid. _Now_ look at you! You're all..." he flailed, wordless. "Rounded. And, and draping yourself across things, and you're _talking_ to people. It's driving me nuts!"

"Yeah?" Sheppard smirked and ran one hand through his (her) stupidly pert hair. "Whatcha gonna do about it then, Rodney?" Drawling his name in that irritating way that was specifically designed to make him lose his cool.

" _This_ ," Rodney said, and he stepped forward and grabbed Sheppard's stupid face and kissed his pouty lips and hauled his taunting goddam hips right through the doorway and into his room.

Sheppard grinned ferally and the door slammed shut and locked with a series of clicks. "As a man," he whispered, licking up Rodney's neck in a way guaranteed to turn his knees to jello, "I wasn't allowed to do this. Didn't mean I didn't want to."

"Oh, Jesus," Rodney moaned, as Sheppard's lips met his, and then he was far too distracted to say anything at all.

***


End file.
